1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-pressure cleaning appliance, comprising a heatable heat exchanger for heating a liquid that can be discharged by the high-pressure cleaning appliance, a motor having a drive shaft that defines a drive axis, a pump unit for increasing the liquid pressure, a blower wheel for generating a combustion air flow, and a fuel pump for delivering a fuel to the heat exchanger, wherein the pump unit, the blower wheel, and the fuel pump are disposed along the drive axis and can be driven by means of the drive shaft and form an assembly together with the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a high-pressure cleaning appliance is described in DE 36 17 556 A1. It has a complicated construction, the assembly being mounted with a vertical drive axis and in an upright position in such a manner on a wall of a blower wheel housing, which is configured in a complicated manner, that it can oscillate and wobble, and the fuel pump is held on a chassis of the high-pressure cleaning appliance. That portion of the assembly consisting of motor and pump unit that is disposed above the wall is freely accessible in the interior formed beneath the hood of the high-pressure cleaning appliance.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a high-pressure cleaning appliance of the aforementioned kind in such a manner that the assembly can be fitted to the high-pressure cleaning appliance in a simplified manner while achieving a more compact design for the high-pressure cleaning appliance.